


Ectopia Cordis

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d sounded nervous on the phone when she’d asked him, but they aren’t together in the way that they had been for a long time. This is something he’s wanted to try since he was a teenager, and apparently Scully has too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectopia Cordis

She answers the door in a clinging sweater and yoga pants, and he’s glad that he’s the first one to arrive. A bottle of cab sauv sits on the kitchen island with three stemless glasses. 

“Thanks again,” she says, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. 

She’d sounded nervous on the phone when she’d asked him, but they aren’t together in the way that they had been for a long time. This is something he’s wanted to try since he was a teenager, and apparently Scully has too. 

“Stephanie’s running a little late,” she explains, digging a wine opener out of a drawer in her kitchen. “Wine?”

Mulder nods, his mouth very dry. She wants him to be here, he reminds himself. She asked him. He approaches her from behind, places a hand on the small of her back and lays a kiss into her hair. It’s longer now, he likes that. She hums into the gesture and hands him his glass of wine, giving his forearm a squeeze. 

There’s a knock at the door and she answers it. Stephanie is full-figured and at least a head taller than Scully with long, dark hair. Thirty-ish years ago, she would have been the girl he went after in the dimly-lit Oxford bar. She gives Scully a friendly peck on the cheek and deposits her purse and coat by the door.

“Stephanie, this is Mulder,” Scully says, pouring her colleague a glass of wine. 

Stephanie shakes his hand with a firm grip. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“How long have you been at the hospital?” he asks, because it seems like he should ask something.

“Just a few months, I’m in the middle of my second fellowship right now.” She sits on the couch and Mulder can tell why Scully is attracted to her. She’s one of those women who unknowingly exudes sexuality in every movement. She’s comfortable in her own skin.

Scully explains, “Stephanie decided to refocus in pediatric surgery after her--nephew?”

“My cousin,” Stephanie supplies.

“After her cousin was born with ectopia cordis,” Scully finishes, coming to rest on the couch beside Stephanie. 

“I figured you’d like intellectual foreplay but let’s not get too carried away,” Stephanie says with a laugh, a deep, sensual sound, and then puts her hand on Scully’s knee and leans in to kiss her. 

Mulder has kissed Scully tens of thousands of times, but watching someone else do it is a different sensation entirely. It’s not jealousy, those stabbing pangs of anger he’d felt when she’d been seeing that journalist last year. He’s aroused, obviously, and wonders if this was what it was like when people saw them kissing, quick pecks as they switched sides in the car at rest stops; long, hungry kisses in airport drop-off circles when she’d been traveling for work. 

Scully’s hand moves to Stephanie’s throat, where she brushes her colleague’s dark hair over her shoulder and begins to unbutton her shirt.

“Come here,” she says to him, her voice husky. “Help me.”

Mulder doesn’t need to be asked twice; he sits behind Stephanie on the couch and pulls her shirt back and down over her shoulders once Scully has slid the last button out of place. His hands move down the tanned skin of Stephanie’s back, but Scully has already reached behind and undone the clasp of her coworker’s bra with practiced ease. 

Mulder feels the breath leave his lungs. He knows she’s been with at least one woman before, some girl in med school whose name he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t know if she ever told him. But he does know that he’s not ready for the sudden rush of blood to his groin when Scully leans forward and takes one of Stephanie’s darkened nipples in her mouth. He hisses in response, and she meets his eyes over her colleague’s shoulder. 

Stephanie hums and leans back against Mulder’s chest, and he nips at her earlobe. He reaches a hand down to wind in Scully’s hair, to hold her head at Stephanie’s breast, and he’s not sure if he’s ever felt closer to her, or more far away.


End file.
